1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steering knuckles for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, steering knuckles for vehicles have been fabricated either by casting or forging. This process is relatively expensive and results in a relatively heavy component. Additionally, cast or forged steering knuckles have required subsequent machining which adds to the expense.
It has been suggested in the past that steering knuckles be fabricated from sheet metal. For example, Pringle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,159 illustrates a pressed metal steering knuckle. However, Pringle finds it necessary to provide a separate steering arm. The steering arm forms an operational feature of a steering knuckle, the steering arm being the element which actually drives the wheel being steered into the desired directional mode.
Pressed metal steering knuckles are also set forth in the patents to Epner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,394 and Sampatacos U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,415. These patents also illustrate pressed metal steering knuckles. The Sampatacos patent again discloses a structure wherein the steering arm must be separately fabricated and attached to the steering knuckle. The Epner et al construction discloses a steering knuckle with an integral steering arm which is a desirable advance in the art. However, in this instance, in order to obtain structural rigidity, Epner et al has found it necessary to crimp the steering arm thereby involving a separate operation and also suggests use of a separate spacer for the arm.
In accordance with the present invention, a steering rod is used to provide structural rigidity of the arm, with the arm not being crimped, thereby eliminating a separate part or operation. More importantly, the sheet metal knuckle of the present invention incorporates brake cylinder structure as a fixed part thereof which permits utilization of a brake structure without the separate provision of cylinder means.